


primos

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [7]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Child Neglect, Cousins, Dysfunctional Family, Gangs, Gen, Latino Character, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: When Oscar went inside, he left behind a kid nobody knew what the hell to do with.





	primos

**Author's Note:**

> ...... i always wondered who was taking care of cesar after oscar went to prison, seeing as their parents were both AWOL at the time? 
> 
> written for prompt 096, oversight.

"You miss your brother yet, Lil' Spooky?"

"No," Cesar says, and bites down hard on his lip so it doesn't wobble. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I bet, tough guy." Cousin Ángel wraps an arm around his shoulders, brushes a kiss against the top of his messy head. "His  _hyna_ Rosita came 'round today— says we treating you more like a puppy than a kid, can you believe that shit? I told her you can look after yourself at the crib, you don't need us to wipe your ass." He holds him back out again. "You don't, right, little man? You're good."


End file.
